


Cockamamie Confusion

by Dedicate Kiwicrocus (cranky__crocus)



Series: SMACKDOWN '11 Round Two - Team Discipline [38]
Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/F, Gen, Goldenlake, smackdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranky__crocus/pseuds/Dedicate%20Kiwicrocus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“To quality skiving,” Lark said, lifting a juice glass. “And cockamamie Air Dedicates.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cockamamie Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SMACKDOWN at Goldenlake: fiefgoldenlake.proboards.com

Lark finished her jog up the stairs and stopped for a second to catch her breath before hurrying into the room. It was nearly empty. She glanced around, confused. “Did I miss the meeting?”

            Dedicate Salviaseer—an Air Temple Initiate and friend—was there, smiling as she often was. She shook her head. “You’re right on time. The other one’s late.”

            “Other one?” Lark enquired, thoroughly muddled. Rosethorn brushed by her and into the room, then turned around again, as Lark had.

            “Am I late?” Rosethorn turned to Dedicate Salviaseer and took in the woman’s expression. “Woman, what have you done?”

            “Lark mentioned you two were starved for time together.” She shrugged one shoulder, but a grin was spreading. She looked at Lark. “I scheduled a ‘private meeting’. It’s three hours long—very important business, as you know…but business that is not mine.” She laughed and turned, stepping through the meeting room’s entrance on light feet. “So I’ll be off on the wind now, but if anyone asks, I’m here.”

            She looked them both in the eye with affected seriousness and fled up the stairs of the Hub.

            Lark blinked. “Was that not the most confusing interaction you have ever partaken in?”

            “Speaking with a daffodil is harder,” Rosethorn responded, “but they make more sense by the end.” She paused, hand on her hip. “Can’t say I don’t appreciate it, though. It has been a while since we spoke, and since the time is cleared—”

            A novice entered the room with a tray of cakes and juices. He placed them on the table and turned, as perplexed as they had been. “Where is Dedicate Salviaseer?”

            “Privy,” Rosethorn answered immediately, smirking at Lark. The novice nodded and left.

            “To quality skiving,” Lark said, lifting a juice glass. “And cockamamie Air Dedicates.”

            Rosethorn lifted another glass and clinked it against Lark’s. “The same.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! C:


End file.
